


Slip n Slide Disaster

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Buttercream squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: It began with a stupid idea. And of course, by association, you were dragged into it.Or the one where Joe hurts himself you make it better





	Slip n Slide Disaster

It began with a stupid idea. And of course, by association, you were dragged into it.  
Joe had thought that it would be a brilliant idea to create a slip n slide in Caspar’s apartment while he was out. Despite your protests about safety, Joe was already on the phone to Josh asking for the keys while waving you to be quiet.  
He told you that you didn’t have to do anything, just be there to film Caspar when he comes in and him and Josh will do the rest. So while they were setting up this accident waiting to happen you sat on the kitchen counter, phone in hand, smiling and laughing lightly every time the two boys made jokes.  
You looked away from them for barely thirty seconds when you heard a large thump and a shout of pain.  
“Are you okay?” you heard Josh ask, meaning it was your boyfriend that had hurt himself.  
Jumping down from the counter, you stood at the edge of the tarp, not wanting to risk any more injuries.  
Josh slid over to him slowly, helping him up and guiding him over to where you were standing.  
You helped him over to the counter and checked him for a concussion. Asking him if he feels okay, seeing that his eyes react correctly to light etc. You got him a glass of water and checked his head where he had hit it, checking for signs of blood but finding none.  
“You’re alright love, might just have a bit of a headache.” You tell him, giving a small smile.  
Joe nodded, “but a kiss better wouldn’t hurt, right?” he said, pouting.  
You chuckled, but agreed, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.  
He wraps his arms around you, nuzzling his head into your neck and placing kisses there.  
“I told you this wasn’t safe,” you whispered with amusement in your voice.  
He laughed and pulled away from you, “I hope we got that on camera though, that was gold footage.”  
~  
You get back into position after a lot of persuading from Joe that he’ll be safer this time and that Caspar will be home soon.  
Before long, Caspar’s front door opened and you saw the blond-haired boy’s face filled with surprise of us being there and then regret of giving Josh a key when he saw what they had done.  
When you heard about Caspar’s annoyance of Jack and Conor coming round soon to film a video, you phoned them and asked to meet you at the Chinese down the road. Giving Caspar, Josh, and Joe time to enjoy their slip n slide but also clean it up before the Maynard’s came.   
You spent your time catching up with the two brothers, speaking about Conor’s album that he hopes will be coming out soon and Jack’s recent DJ gig.  
After eating the dinner you bought for them all, it was time for the three boys to film their videos.  
You and Joe decided to stay and watch them film them, sitting off to the side behind the camera.  
Somehow they got onto the topic of you both, Josh telling ‘his side’ of Joe’s incident earlier.  
“If you did that for everyone who got hurt, I don’t think anyone would be well again!” he joked.  
“Hey!” Joe called out, putting his hand on your thigh, “Get your own woman, she’s mine.”  
“It’s alright Joe, you should have heard her talk about you on our way back here,” Conor said.  
“Too damn cute,” Jack added, “Sickening.” He said while shaking his head and smirking at your flustered and blushing face.  
Joe smiled as he looked over at you, using his hand to turn your face to look at him when you were staring at the ground intently, obviously embarrassed.  
He stroked his fingers lightly up your cheek and cupped his hand around your jaw softly, moving his head closer to yours to connect your lips.  
“I love you.” He mumbled as you heard the collective groans of the boys in the back ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: buttercreammaynard


End file.
